Searching For You
by mylifeismine
Summary: When both you and the love of your life are famous, how hard is it to miss each other through all that fame? Not very. Troyella.[Full Summary Inside]
1. Prologue

**Title: Searching For You**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** When both you and the love of your life are famous, how hard is it to miss each other through all that fame? Not very. And when your daughter that had been adopted and possibly son are going around the world looking for you? Everything is chaos. Troyella._  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Drama _

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Hiya, I'm Sydney Frensco. I'm twelve years old, and I'm adopted. My real-mother left me on the doorstep of an orphanage when I was a week old, all I have left to remind me of her is a necklace that I never take off. The necklace is silver with silver stars. I have blue eyes, light wavy brown hair that goes down to my waist. My parents are Alyssa and Paul Frensco, they're really nice, and they let me do whatever I want, and I get whatever I want.

I really hope that one day, I'll find my mom, and possibly my dad.

----Sydney Frensco----

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
**author's note: Yes, I know that it's pretty much no possible for the movie to clash with this story because Sydney would have to be born when Gabby was thirteen, and Troyella would have started way early.  
**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm America hottest singer at the moment. I have brown eyes, dark brown wavy hair. I'm twenty-four years old. I'm unmarried, and single. My life is pretty good right now. I live in LA. And throughout my life, I just might have a few things that I regret, but too bad there's no time machine.

I hope that one day, I'll solve them.

----Gabriella Montez----

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Hey, Troy Bolton. I'm twenty-four years old basketball player. I play for the Lakers. You could pretty much say that I'm happy now. I still have dreams that I hope to some time accomplish or solve, whichever. I have blue eyes, and brown hair. And that's pretty much all.

I hope that one day, my life will be perfect.

----Troy Bolton----

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Author's Note: Love or Hate?R&R


	2. The Silver Star Necklace

**Chapter One-The Silver Star Necklace  
**"Morning Paul."

"Morning Sydney," Paul said, looking up from the newspaper.

"Morning Frank," Sydney said as she bounced into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too," the cook said, "Now what would you like for breakfast on this gorgeous Monday morning?"

"Um, bacon and eggs. And possibly a slice or two of french toast?" Sydney answered, taking a seat on the stool, then puting her hands on the counter, watching Frank make her her breakfast.

"Your wish is my command," Sydney giggled.

"Where's Alyssa?"

"She went with Nathan to get something," Frank said, placing a plate of bacon, eggs, and two slices of french toast in fron of Sydney, then taking his own plate and sitting next to her.

Nathaniel Frensco was Alyssa and Paul's biological child. He was Sydney's age. Nathaniel was usually called Nathan. Sometimes Nate when you wanted to piss him off, and Nathaniel when it comes to teachers, or when he's in trouble. When you call him Nate, he'll usually pick a fight against you. He's always won the fights, except when their against Sydney.

Sydney was often called Syd, and she _always_ won the fights _anyone_ put against her. So Sydney was more or less the only one who could call Nathaniel Nate without finding themselves in a fight. Sydney had both smarts and was active.

But then again, who wouldn't have both smarts and be active, if you had the genes of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez?

**♥ **

"You need to take off that necklace of your's," Ava exclaimed, after Gabriella had gotten out of the outfit she had worn for tonight's concert.

Gabriella ignored her wardrobe dresser, as she took off her earrings by herself.

"I mean puh-leez. How much could that necklace be worth? Twenty bucks max?"

"I wonder if you could only choose life or necklace, which would you choose," Ava blabbed on.

"Seriously, maybe if---"

"Would you shut up," Gabriella snapped, causing Ava to immediately shut up.

"And this necklace means the world to me," Gabriella retorted, throwing the last earring onto the table.

Gabriella walked out of the dressing room, slamming the door behind her.

Gabriella ran through the halls of dressing rooms, finally stopping.

She leaned against the wall and let the tears gush out.

She slowly sunk down on to the floor, with her head in her hands, still crying.

Tears flowed until there were no more.

She tilted her head back, and closed her eyes.

Gabriella fingered the silver star necklace that hung around her neck, and sighed.

**♥ **

Syd and Fank finished their breakfast just as Alyssa and Nathan came back home.

"Happy early birthday," Nathan grumbled, throwing something in front of Sydney.

Sydney picked it up, eyes in shock.

"Oh my god!" Sydney exclaimed, "Oh my god! Tickets to the Lakers game, _and_ VIP passes to meet them? This is awesome! Thanks Nate!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "No problem."

"Hey, I have something for you too."

"Is it another doll that says 'Nate'?"

"No. But if you want another one, I could get another one," Sydney said as she climbed up the stairs to her room.

She came back a few minutes later, and tossed Nathan something.

Nathan's frown turned into a wide smile, "Thanks Syd!"

"What is it?" Paul asked coming from behind them.

Nathan waved the football game tickets in front of his dad's face.

"And since you've always helped around the house, and been _polite_ to _everyone_," Alyssa said emphasizing two words to Nathan, who rolled his eyes, "We're letting you stay at LA for several days before and after the game."

"That's not fair," Nathan whined.

"Yes it is," Alyssa said.

"Cool," Sydney grinned, touching her silver necklace.

**Who knew she was gonna meet both of her biological parents pretty soon.**

**--------------------------------------------  
_Love it? Hate it? So?  
♥Bridgette♥_**


	3. The Other Half

**_Author's Note: Yes, I know this chapter is quite short. But I'll make it up to you guys, so the next one will be longer._**

**_p.s. I'm posting on quite a few of my stories. So be sure to check that out!_**

**XxXxX**

**_Chapter Two-_** **_The Other Half  
_**Sydney walked down the busy streets of LA shopping.

Her first stop was at a hair salon, she had her hair done for two hundred dollars.

She went into a shoe store and bought a pair of four hundred dollars boots with her credit cardS.

Sydney bought herself a hotdog, then continued her shopping trip.

By the end of the day, this was how much she spent:

Hair Salon- 200  
Knee-Length Heeled Boots- 400  
Hotdog- 1  
Pop-1  
5 Tank Tops- 250  
3 Mini Skirts-360  
6 Designer Jeans- 3350  
High Heels- 150  
2 T-Shirts- 200  
2 Pairs of Large Hoop Earrings- 60  
Lip Gloss-5  
Cute Teddy Bear- 230

**Total: 5207 dollars**

Sydney was sitting on the bed at The Hilton, watching television, and with a laptop in front of her, after she had shoved all her clothes into the closet, the teddy bear on her desk, and her earrings and lip gloss on the dresser.

She was flipping channels, but gave up on some live concert of some singer.

She turned her focus back to her laptop, where Alyssa and Paul were asking how LA was so far.

At 10pm, Sydney was already tired, also from teh difference of time zones.

She was about to turn off the television, but didn't when she caught sight of something dangling from the singer's neck.

Sydney narrowed her eyes, as the camera zoomed onto the singer's face.

Sydney looked from her neck, back to the television.

When the camera scanned around the fans, Sydney read their signs, "WE LOVE YOU GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" etc.

Sydney turned off the television.

She could worry about that tomorrow.

Gabriella Montez...

...Had the other half of her necklace.


End file.
